


Little Surprises

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its only a small window of time, but they'll take what they can get being stationed in separate Commands, even if its a surprise, single night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for friends of mine that play an AWESOME AU where Riza and Maes end up together instead of Maes and Gracia (who actually ends up with Roy)

The day had been long, but most around East City were when you were pretty well the personal assistant to the military’s most ‘lazy’ Colonel. Riza had spent this day, like most others, hounding Roy to get his paperwork done and keeping the boys focused despite their efforts to further distract the Colonel from his duties. Things had actually gotten taken care of early, much to her surprise, but then when they weren’t allowed to slack off, it was amazing what they could do.

Now the Lieutenant was just glad to be back in her apartment, as quiet as it was. Hanging her coat, she went to her bedroom to change. She just wanted a hot shower, to get into more comfortable clothes, and spend the evening relaxing with a hot cup of tea and maybe a book. It was actually a rare night that she got home this early but Roy had insisted. To think of the day now, Riza was actually surprised at how little resistance she’d ultimately gotten from him when she’d pressed him to get his work done. Shrugging it off for now, the Lieutenant made her way into the bathroom for that shower.

The warm water washed over her long, blonde hair and over the rest of her. It was almost as if she could feel the day washing away with the water as it slipped so easily down the drain. She wouldn’t linger there though as the Lieutenant wasn’t one to waste time with such things. Only staying in the blessed warmth long enough to accomplish her goal before stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself, Riza looked in the mirror. She wasn’t sure exactly what she might have thought she’d see, but she couldn’t help but notice the expression on her own face. Something about it was almost… lonely… Lonely? That was ridiculous… though it had been more than a month now since… well since HE’D been transferred to Central. Shaking her head, thinking still that the idea of her being lonely was ridiculous, Riza finished drying off and headed back to her bedroom.

She had no sooner gotten dressed when the phone rang. _Who could be calling her? Who would’ve known that she was even home at this time? Even the one person who usually called wouldn’t normally do it until at least an hour or more later._ She thought to herself as she went to the living room to pick up the receiver. “Hello?”

“Oh good, you are there,” came the very familiar voice of Maes Hughes. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be home yet…”

Hearing his voice brought a soft smile to Riza’s face as she felt her heart beat just a little faster. It was really amazing to her that no matter how many times she heard his voice, even to just say hello, it made her feel this way. “You’re lucky I am,” she laughed. “The boys actually managed to get everything done early for once.”

A matching laugh could be heard over the line at the idea of Team Mustang actually behaving for once. “Good thing for me then,” he replied.

“Oh? And why is that?” she asked, taking a seat beside the small table the phones sat upon. Riza found herself idly twirling the cord as well, the soft smile remaining on her lips as they talked. The entire expression of her face relaxed and softened hearing his voice again.

“Because there’s supposed to be a surprise coming for you tonight and wanted to make sure you were going to be there to receive it.” Hughes’ voice hinted at him being up to something. Most wouldn’t have caught it, but Riza knew him too well and had picked up on it instantly.

“Maes, what are you up to?” she asked, her voice amused but also playfully scolding.

“You’ll see.” His grin could almost be heard as he spoke. “But I should be going… I have a project I have to get back to. I just wanted to make sure you were there…”

“Wait a minute, we’ve barely…” she started before he cut her off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call again later, after I know your surprise showed up. Need to know what you thought of it don’t I?” he asked with a laugh.

Riza found herself pouting slightly but didn’t argue with him. “Yeah I suppose,” she laughed. “Get back to work before you get yourself into trouble. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Right,” he laughed and then simply hung up the phone.

Riza was left a bit dumbfounded. He hadn’t even said that he loved her before hanging up the phone, that was rare. It actually left her feeling slightly upset but it didn’t last. He would be calling back later anyway and what was this surprise he had planned for her? All she could do was wait and see, though she had to admit, she was slightly excited to find out.

For now, she moved to the modest sofa she had, picking up the book on the table and clicking on the radio. The gentle tunes drifted through the room making this place seem a little less empty and a lot less lonely. She’d hadn’t gotten more than a few pages into her reading though before a knock came to her door. It didn’t surprise her much as she figured it was just the delivery person with this surprise Hughes had mentioned. She couldn’t help but be slightly excited though.

Putting the book back onto the table, she tried not to rush to the door but couldn’t help a slightly enthusiastic gate as she closed the distance. Putting her hand to the knob, she turned it and opened the door. “Can I…” she started before her eyes fell on the person standing there. Riza froze slightly in disbelief… light chestnut eyes slightly wide as her heart nearly jumped from her chest. “Maes? What… How…”

“I told you I had a surprise for you and that it would be arriving later in the evening didn’t I?” he grinned as he reached up and ran a tender hand over her cheek. He then leaned slightly forward placing a light kiss to her lips. “Surprise,” he whispered as his lips had barely parted from hers.

Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tight, the brightest of smiles on her lips. “And what a pleasant surprise it is,” she replied softly reveling in that familiar scent once more. “How are you here though?”

When she’d hugged him, Hughes’ wrapped his arms easily around her in return, a smile painting itself easily to his lips as well. “I was able to get some time off, last minute,” he replied. “And I missed you Riza… so I thought I’d surprise you and come to see you.”

“I’m glad you did,” she replied softly before letting him go so he could come inside. Once he was through, she closed the door and leaned back on it, smiling at him as he slipped his coat off, hanging it beside hers on the rack. “But how did you know I’d be here? Really? I mean I could’ve very well been stuck at Command because Roy was…”

Hughes grinned at her which made her stop her thought short. “Roy was in on it,” he laughed. “I found out about the time off day before yesterday and called him after I got the idea.”

Riza shook her head and just laughed. “I knew there had to be a reason he gave me less of a hard time than usual today and why he was so willing and eager to let me go early. It was YOUR doing.”

“Yup. Told him what I wanted to do and made him swear he wasn’t going to do anything that would keep you late today. Had no idea he’d do THAT well though,” Hughes laughed.

“So how long are you here?” she asked.

“Just until tomorrow afternoon, then I have to go back. I know that’s not a lot of time…” Hughes took the step or two back to her, looking down into her eyes lovingly. “But it’s been a month since I saw you last… I really missed you Riza…” he said softly, lowering his forehead to meet with hers, his hazel eyes staying with hers and looking soulful and content to be looking into her chestnut ones. “One day was better than nothing…”

She looked at him, her expression soft and content to have him here with her again. He was right, it was a short time but it was certainly better than nothing especially when it was so rare for them to get to spend time together at all now that he was in Central and her still in the East. “I really missed you too,” she said softly. “One day is more than enough for now…” Wrapping her arms lightly around his neck she kissed him once more.

Lightly wrapping his around her waist, he drew her away from the door and just held her close happy to have her in his arms again, have her soft lips against his. It was little things like this that he missed the most being away from her. It was then that he realized she had the radio on. The station was playing light, airy, romantic things. Hughes couldn’t help but think how perfect the coincidence was. Leaning now so his lips were next to her ear he whispered, “Dance with me?”

She backed away a bit to look at him, her brow quirked slightly. “Here? But my apartment’s so small and…”

Hughes put his finger to her lips to quiet her and just smiled. “Yes here. It’s just you and me so there’s more than enough room… and you’re here, so it’s perfect.”

Riza couldn’t argue with him, not that she really would have. “Alright,” she conceded with a smile.

Hughes let her go, backing up a step and holding his hand out to her. Blushing a little, Riza took the outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to him, the one hand staying clasped with hers, his other easily slipped around her waist to the small of her back, her own free hand coming to rest at his shoulder. Hazel eyes met with chestnut once more and they smiled at each other in tune as a new song started to drift through the room. As the notes started to play, Hughes took the lead, effortlessly ushering her about the small living room.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Hearing the words as he ushered her about, Hughes couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself. It was almost like they were written just for his feelings for Riza. She really did mean everything to him and he counted himself more than lucky to have her in his life. He still couldn’t believe that she’d chosen him, that she loved him.

Riza’s mind played the words over as well, thinking much the same as the man who held her so perfectly in his arms. She couldn’t believe that he had chosen her, especially after once upon a time thinking Gracia would have been the one here instead of her. Being here like this with him, even the fleeting doubt that maybe Hughes regretted letting Gracia go to Roy faded away. She just had to look into those deeply seeing haze eyes to know she had nothing to ever worry about… that he found her as ‘unforgettable’ as she found him.

_Unforgettable in every way_  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

As the song slowly ended, Hughes embraced her, looking down into her eyes, a tender smile on his face. “I love you,” he said softly before leaning down to her lips, pressing his tenderly and lovingly to them. Riza didn’t have to say a word of response to him as she returned his kiss. Any word she could have said was placed into the emotion behind her kiss.

It was only for one night, but she was glad to have him back with her, more than anything. That evening, those too few hours, were going to be as ‘unforgettable’ as he was, of that Riza was sure.


End file.
